


Spoiler Alert

by Sami_Fire



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami_Fire/pseuds/Sami_Fire
Summary: Galo decides to spoil Lio with some breakfast in bed, and the two vow to care for each other.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	Spoiler Alert

**Author's Note:**

> This fic won Best Ship/Romance at Anime Milwaukee, so I thought I'd put it up here so the rest of you folks could see it, too. Enjoy!

It wasn’t often that Lio was woken up by a smell.

A sweet and undeniably delicious scent woke him from what felt like the deepest sleep he’d had in years. As his eyes fluttered open, he was barely cognizant of the tray that had been set up over him, his blurry morning vision not being very useful. He mumbled and stretched where he lay, making all manner of sleepy noises.

“Morning, sleepyhead!”

Galo’s boisterous voice startled Lio into wakefulness, and his jolt upright would have upset the tray if not for a quick grab from his partner. He looked from Galo to the tray, which was loaded with a decent-sized breakfast spread. The large stack of pancakes smothered in whipped cream and chocolate sauce caught his attention first, followed by the smiley face banana and strawberry arrangement on the plate next to it, followed by the trio of small muffins next to that, and ending with the glass of orange juice. “What’s this about?” he muttered, still not awake enough to parse the gesture.

“A ‘good morning, Galo’ would be nice,” Galo retorted, grinning even as he chided Lio. “I never thought I’d see the day you slept in later than I did. So, since you were enjoying some much-needed rest, I decided I’d make you breakfast.”

“That’s…” Lio’s thoughts wandered as he tried to figure out what could have made him so tired. Perhaps his body had shifted into recovery mode now that peaceful days had arrived in Promepolis. He knew he needed the rest and care, even if he didn’t want to admit it. “That’s very kind of you. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome!” Galo patted Lio on the head, giving his hair a light tousling. “What are you waiting for? Go ahead, eat up!”

“I would, but this is an awful lot of food,” Lio said, scrutinizing the tray. “I think you overdid it. The pancakes alone will leave me on the verge of bursting.”

“Well, eat as much as you’re comfortable with, and you can pick at the rest later,” Galo suggested. “I’m not letting you get away with skipping breakfast, though. It’s the most important meal of the day, especially for you.”

Lio picked up the fork, but paused before digging in. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Galo sighed and tilted his head, looking his partner over from a different angle. “I know you didn’t get enough food and sleep in your Burnish days. Even now, I see you trying to stay up late when you don’t need to, and I’ve seen you stashing the lunches I make for you in the Burning Rescue fridge. I want you to know that it’s okay to let yourself rest and recover. Your health is important, you know?”

Lio tilted his head in a mirror of his partner’s gesture, though his expression was more critical than concerned. “My health? I’m fine. I couldn’t do half the things I did in my ‘Burnish days’ if I wasn’t.”

“I beg to differ,” Galo said, shaking his head. “Gueira and Meis told me that you were always the last to eat, if you ate with the others at all. It kind of shows, because you’re way too skinny.”

“Those blabbermouths,” Lio grumbled, setting the fork down. “I’ve always been built like this. I don’t see how it’s a problem now.”

Galo grunted and ran his hands through his hair out of frustration. “You’re so stubborn! You’re even worse about these things than I am.” An exasperated huff escaped him. “Look, can’t I at least spoil you every now and then? I care about you, and I want you to feel good. Is that so wrong?”

Lio’s own exasperated sigh mimicked Galo’s. “No, but…” He paused to think Galo’s points over. Even if he had objections to the comments about his health, he supposed that there was nothing wrong with accepting a caring gesture. He’d fight with himself about it later, but he knew he needed it. “Fine. I accept your offerings. Happy?” With a grouchy “hmph,” he picked his fork back up and began cutting a piece of pancake out.

“I’ll be even happier once I see you eat,” Galo said.

“Fine,” Lio repeated, forking the pancake bit and thrusting it into his mouth. When the fluffy breakfast food hit his tongue, a cascade of positive sensations flowed through him. If he could taste happiness, this pancake would be it, even with the ridiculous amount of whipped cream on it. It wasn’t long before he was going back in for another bite, and another, and another. Eventually, Galo’s laughter disrupted his feeding frenzy. “What’s so funny?”

“You,” Galo answered. “You put up a good fight, but you’re loving every second of this, aren’t you? Your eyes are all big, and you’re chowing down like my pancakes are the best thing you’ve ever eaten. It’s nice to see.”

“Uh.” Lio felt the heat rush to his face, and he averted his gaze. “Shut up.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Galo waved Lio’s cranky jab off. “Just enjoy it, okay? You deserve it. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. In fact, don’t let you tell yourself otherwise.”

“Do you really think so?” Lio knew the question was silly when it flew out of his mouth.

“Of course! In fact, I know so. The guy who saved the world alongside me deserves to eat good food.” Galo waggled his pointer finger to punctuate his “fact.”

Galo’s sheer warmth and kindness dragged a smile out of Lio at last. “I suppose I’m going back in,” he murmured, cutting another section of pancake and popping it into his mouth. His pace increased a few bites in, and soon he was stuffing his face. He barely noticed the lack of interruption or outside movement, so consumed was he with his consumption. Eventually, his fork hit an empty plate. “Oh.”

“Oh?” Galo chuckled and removed the empty plate from the tray. “So, how was it?”

“Delicious,” Lio murmured, almost sinking into contentment before he came to a realization. “Wait, have you been watching me eat this entire time?”

“Yeah? What about it? I didn’t want to bother you while you were having such a good time,” Galo said.

“Ordinarily, I’d say that’s creepy, but I suppose your reasoning checks out.” Lio sighed and leaned back against his pillows. “It feels… good,” he said softly, resting his hand on his stomach. “I feel satisfied. Very full, but satisfied.”

“I’m glad to hear it. Are you done for now?” Galo reached to move the tray away, but didn’t remove it until Lio nodded. “You must’ve been hungry. Even I have trouble plowing through five pancakes in the morning sometimes.”

“There were five?” Lio blinked, flabbergasted by his own gluttony. “It didn’t feel like that much.”

“It’s all right, really. Give yourself permission to relax a little.” With the tray in hand, Galo headed for the door. “I’ll put this stuff away for later.”

“Mm-hm.” Lio watched his partner exit and sank down into his covers as a blissful feeling passed over him. As much as he wanted to beat himself up for overindulging, he found he was enjoying being spoiled. It was as if he’d absorbed Galo’s caring feelings, and for the first time in a long time, he felt good all over, inside and out.

Soon, Galo returned. “You’re still in bed?” he asked.

“Mm, well, I don’t feel much like moving right now,” Lio said, peering at Galo over his covers.

“You know, it’s not good to eat and then go right back to sleep,” Galo said, waggling a finger.

“Too bad. I think I’ll enjoy the comfort of my bed for a little while longer.” Lio gave a small smile as he adjusted the covers around him. As he did, he realized what he could do to make himself more comfortable. “Hey, Galo. Rest with me for a bit.”

“If that’s what you want, I’m not gonna say no,” Galo replied. With a gentle smile, he slid into bed next to Lio, only for his partner to cozy up close to him. “Wow, those pancakes must’ve been really good if they made you all cuddly.”

“I want you to be comfortable, too. I won’t let you spoil me without giving anything back,” Lio said, resting his head on Galo’s chest. “I really did enjoy this, in the end. Thank you.”

“Aww, how sweet.” Galo hooked an arm around Lio, pressing him close. “See? It’s not all bad to have someone care for you.”

“No, it isn’t. I feel like I understand your feelings on a deeper level now. I only hope I can show you the same level of care.” Lio adjusted himself so that he wasn’t completely mashed into Galo’s pecs, which was an interesting perspective but not entirely easy to breathe in.

“Hey, don’t worry about me. I’m not the one who lived on the run for years,” Galo muttered, nesting a hand in Lio’s hair. “You need a little TLC now more than ever.”

“Why wouldn’t I worry about you?” Lio asked, straightening up in the hold. “Don’t act like you don’t deserve to be looked after. If you won’t let me think that way, then I won’t let you think that way, either.”

“All right, all right. We’ll take care of each other from here on out. Deal?” Galo gently massaged Lio’s head, carefully measuring his pressure.

Lio couldn’t help but make a pleased noise as he relished the contact. “Deal. I’ll watch out for you every step of the way.”

Galo’s attention was drawn to something else. “What was that noise you made? You’re really loving this, aren’t you?”

“Shut up,” Lio muttered, only to backpedal over the apparent objection. “Well, if I enjoy something, why wouldn’t I let you know?”

“That’s so cute,” Galo cooed, continuing his massage. “I’d love to hear you make more noises like this.”

“Keep me happy and you might. Emphasis on might.” Lio hummed softly, leaning into Galo’s hand for more touching. “You might have managed to convince me that letting you spoil me is worth the trouble. In exchange, I’d like to see what it takes to get some noise out of you.”

“You’re on,” Galo said, his expression a prideful smirk. “Better bring your A-game, because I won’t cave in that easily.”

“Oh, I have a few ideas, but I’ll try those later.” Lio adjusted himself in Galo’s embrace once more, getting a bit bored with the head massage. “Until then, won’t you stay with me?”

“Of course.”

It wasn’t long before Lio dozed off despite his best attempts to keep his eyes open. Galo watched his partner sleep, looking so peaceful in his arms, and he found himself feeling hopeful for the future. He and Lio would heal and grow together, and he hoped they could both face a world where they could live happily.


End file.
